


Say you, say me

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, gender neutral reader, inc/st shippers dont try it. your comments will be deleted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nero falls asleep and wakes up in reader's arms.





	Say you, say me

**Author's Note:**

> I might have made [one](https://66.media.tumblr.com/dd725b23ba30421cd2dff5eaeedb10a6/tumblr_pv2sihtQva1v9pbwxo1_1280.png) or [two](https://66.media.tumblr.com/506870f5e21028519a3b65f71d46129b/tumblr_pv2sm6W88n1v9pbwxo1_1280.png) fanarts for this👀👀  
> 

He’s exhausted. Riding into the night as they are and as exhausted as he is, Nero can’t help but switch over to the lounge seat behind his own co-pilot one, minding the space he takes up now that he’s sharing the seat with you.

There are no words exchanged for a while. The van is silent, taken over by a sense of lethargy felt by everyone present, though it’s obvious who the most affected of all is. Nero’s eyelids droop every few seconds in obvious drowsiness, yet he seems determined to not give in for whatever reason there is. You wonder this same thing aloud, managing to catch his attention for a brief second, enough time for him to answer… that he doesn’t feel like himself just yet.

You ask him why that is; he answers that it’s too quiet, and that he finds comfort in noise, even the tiniest one would suffice to ground himself.

So you do the only logic thing in response: you talk. You talk to him about everything and anything that comes to mind. The softness of your speech can be equalled to a whisper, the cadence of your voice slow, deliberate, almost contradicting the newly-found eagerness to speak as it is, but the effort is worth it. In a gentle manner, and having stayed silent for the entirety of your one-sided conversation, he begins to lose what little qualm he had to slowly start closing his eyes, knowing the act won’t be seen as inappropiate.

Then he falls asleep. As uncomfortable as the position seems for a sleeping person, while sitting with his back mostly straight and his head dropping to the side… you think he’s the closest thing to an angel there is.

Some time passes and he starts rousing from his sleep, only to find that he’s not in his side of the lounge anymore. He realizes this when he has to withdraw his face from the warmth of… a chest. His head slowly rises from a now warm jacket, taking in as well the feel of fingers carding through his hair, until he comes face to face with your soft smile.

There’s seconds of silence until you decide to break it, telling him about you getting him in that position for a better night’s sleep, he deserves it. Then, a brief second of panic as he does not answer right away, not giving any sign of what he thinks of the action… and then he slowly, slowly buries his head back on you, looking at you with the most beautiful eyes ever, and the most beautiful blush that has just appeared on his face, and his arms wrapping around your neck as his eyes urge you to please continue petting his hair.

So you do.

**Author's Note:**

> Shhhhhhh, quiet :-) Nero is asleep now  
> [Here](https://infernokid.tumblr.com/post/186483999012/some-fanarts-for-my-fic-in-which-nero-falls-asleep) is the post with the fanarts


End file.
